Kamen Rider Agito: Three Great Riders
is the Hyper Battle Video for ''Kamen Rider Agito. In Three Great Riders, the events of the video show Telepi, the Televi-Kun mascot, calling upon Kamen Riders Agito, G3, and Gills to help fight several Lords that have invaded his world, but he will only trust the "Ultimate Rider". The video featured exclusive finishing moves for the three Riders. G3's special weapon that appears in the video, the Antares, was later featured in the television series Continuity & Placement *Consider the absent of Another Agito and Hikawa had already known Shouichi is Agito, this special takes place after episode 46. Story Telepi, the Televi-Kun mascot, is in a bit of a pinch as three Unknowns (Anguis Femineus, Skelos Falx, and Hydrozoa Ignio) have invaded his world. In order to protect himself, he needs to find a strong bodyguard and fast. So, in order to find one, he decides to bring the three Riders from Kamen Rider Agito to his world. All of a sudden Shouichi, Makoto and Ashihara appear and are puzzled. Telepi explains the situation and states that nobody is leaving until he decides who wins the title of the "Ultimate Rider". Ashihara flat out refuses and attempts to escape while Shouichi and Makoto are trapped. The two of them explain a bit about their powers and Telepi decides after hearing it that Makoto wins the title. All of a sudden a silly looking party hat appears on Makoto's head that doesn't seem to want to come off. Shoichi laughs at this and Makoto then states that Shoichi would win, leading into a recap of the abilities of each of their motorcycles; Agito's Machine Tornador and G3's Guard Chaser. Upon finding out about Machine Tornador's Slider Mode, Telepi gets excited and Shoichi gets the title transferred to him. Ashihara suddenly reappears out of a cupboard and immediately Makoto and Shouichi try to get him to win the title when talking about Gills' abilities. As a result, Ashihara gets the title but before they can laugh, an alarm goes off, the Unknown have finally arrived. The three Riders waste no time and rush out to stop them. In the end, Telepi decides that there is no one Ultimate Rider and decides that they should all win. As he says this, the party hat appears over all three pictures of the Riders sitting on Telepi's table. Cast *Shouichi Tsugami: Toshiki Kashu (Agito) *Makoto Hikawa: Jun Kaname (G3-X) *Ryo Ashihara: Yuusuke Tomoi (Gills) *Telepi: Kazue Ikura Trivia *This is the first time that a Hyper Battle Video (now called a Super Battle Video) would have an advertised gimmick. In this case, the three Riders displayed exclusive attacks to that video. For example, Agito used a double Flame Saber attack called the "Double Saber Slash" with his Flame Form when fighting against his Unknown, G3 revealed a new Grappling Hook add-on known as the GA-04 Antares and Gills would unleash a new Double Hell Stab. **Out of all three of these new weapons, only the GA-04 made it into the series. **Since then, each subsequent Hyper Battle Video has had an exclusive gimmick or event that would not otherwise happen in the show. ** Interestingly, this is also the only time the Agito Riders announce the names of their attacks. Category:Kamen Rider Agito Category:Hyper Battle Videos